


Gates Of Heaven

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Praise Kink, Spanish Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Miami loves going down on you.





	Gates Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of Spanish words:
> 
> Corazón = Pet name, literally saying "Heart"  
> Pero cómo? = But how?  
> Angelita = Little angel

Miami’s hands curled around your thighs and roughly pulled them apart, making you slide a bit on the silk sheets.

“S-so, this is the gate to fucking heaven, corazón,” he smirked up a you, licking his lips as were he about to dig into a sweet dessert.

You whimpered, wanting to tell him to hurry up but not daring to be bratty about it. Instead, you let your legs fall even more apart, inviting him in to something you knew he could never say no to.

You let out a loud gasp as he buried his face between your legs, talented tongue licking long and teasing stripes from your cunt to your clit. He had so much control over what he was doing but still, when he went down on you, it seemed like he lost it.

It was almost like he wanted to be everywhere on you at once, fingers digging into your thighs and kisses being placed all over you followed by nips of his teeth. It was so good, _so fucking good_ , and even better when he gave in and his mouth found your favourite spot.

His tongue could do all sorts of things, wiggling expertly across your swollen clit and you figured it had something to do with him speaking Spanish and therefore the way he could roll those r’s.

“Oh my God,” you cried out as Miami closed his wet lips around your clit, sucking it into his mouth and then letting go. He repeated the move, lapping at your cunt like was it dripping ice cream, and it sent beautiful waves of pleasure out from between your legs and throughout the rest of your body.

Eventually, he pulled back to catch his breath. It wasn’t something new since he always got too enthusiastic about eating your pussy. He rested his head against your thigh, taking in deep breaths for a moment before looking up at you.

His eyes were almost black, pupils dilated from arousal and you gasped as you saw him; practically his whole face was wet. He had definitely gone at it, it wasn’t just your body being extra sensitive today.

“Hasn’t your mom told you to eat nicely? Have you no table manners, hmm?” You teased breathlessly, watching a bit of your wetness drip from his chin as he grinned.

“Pero cómo? _How_ could I ever act appropriately when you taste so fucking good, baby?” Miami asked, still catching his breath but rewarding you for the snark by sliding two fingers into you and pressing upwards.

You went from being able to talk back to him to a puddle in a second, Miami beckoning your orgasm closer by making a come-hither motion inside of you.

“That’s it, you’re doing so g-good for me,” he praised as he continued, your moans starting to increase in volume again, “You think you can manage to _not_ be a brat for a second?”

You nodded eagerly, “Ah- _ah_! Yes, baby! Oh my-“

“Good,” Miami said, pumping his fingers a bit faster and finally leaning down over your throbbing cunt again. He looked up one last time, “Because only good girls get to come.”

And then he covered your clit with his mouth again, enjoying you like were you the last meal he was ever going to have. You gripped the headboard above you because _oh fuck_ , it was too much, it was way too much.

Before you knew it, his sweet torture had you crying out. The way he continued his magic as you were coming was causing you to thrash on the bed, legs shaking and hands finding his hair, or they’d break the headboard.

He groaned below you but never faltered once, taking whatever pain it was causing him with pride. You could hear his voice in your head; _anything for my baby girl_ , and it made you shiver.

When the aftershocks were fading, Miami took mercy on you and pulled away. _Christ_ , the neighbours must’ve heard it all.

You placed a hand on your chest, breathing deeply to catch your breath again and meanwhile, Miami crawled up to hover above you, “You taste like _fu-uucking_ candy, angelita.”

You couldn’t reply due to being so overwhelmed. The only thing you could do was beckon him closer with your finger, biting your tongue as he was close to your face.

Then you did it, a thing that would signal the right thing; you wanted him to fuck your brains out. Carefully, but with a devilish grin, you let your tongue out and licked some of your wetness off his chin and lips.

He looked almost shocked but after a few seconds, he grabbed you tightly and flipped you over, “L-l-lie still, seems like we’re not done here. You like cock too, don’t you?”

You smiled to yourself, getting up on all fours. Jesus Christ, you knew him so well.


End file.
